Mapleclan
Mapleclan is a group of cats who live in the forest and are known for their ability to hunt well in the treetops. Cats The cats of Mapleclan are average sized cats with bristly fur and rough paw pads. Cat's from this clan are known of being the most wary of the other clans, living in the forest they are the only clan with a fully covered territory, and so are often concealed from life beyond their own territory. This makes the other clans wary of the Mapleclan cats, as their quietness and reserved behaviour can be perceived by some as plotting. Territory The Mapleclan territory is made up of a thick forest whose floors are covered in thick undergrowth. A variety of plants, herbs and flowers grow all over this territory. 'Mapleclan camp -' The Mapleclan camp is found in the heart of the forest, surrounded by large bushes and ferns. It is split into 2 seperate clearings, the largest is the main camp whilst the second is smaller and often used as a quiet area for activities such as a kit playground, or apprentice practise area. 'Forest Rocks -' The Forest Rocks are a large collections of boulders and other large rock formations that cross into the forest. It is unclear the true owner of this territory, and it is always swapping between Mapleclan and Cavernclan as both believe it is rightfully theirs. 'Flat Rocks -' Not an official location for the clan, but a good resting spot for patrols and hunting parties. These rocks have flat tops which are a smooth surface for resting cats, the clearing is often quiet and surrounded in foliage. 'Cavernclan Border -' The Cavernclan border is a clear divide where rock ends and forest begins. The only area that is unknown is the Forest Rocks. 'Breezeclan Border -' The border with Breezeclan lies where the forest ends, and the open fields begin. A thick line of shrubbery and tall plants grow along this line. Prey Mice - Mice are harder to catch in the leafy territory, but provide good additions to the fresh kill pile. Squirrels - Common prey in the trees, Squirrels have a tough fur to get through, and are often disliked by kits. pheasant - A large, plump bird which is favoured by warriors who have been on long patrols. partridge - A plump bird which can be difficult for new apprentices to catch due to their flighty behaviour. rabbit - Rabbit's can often stray onto Mapleclan territory from Brezeclan territory. This provides a nice variety for the forest cats. small forest birds - A variety of birds live in the forest, and are easy kills for the cats trained for the forest conditions. Myths/Legends Mapleclan cats have their own myths and legends that differ from the other clans. 'Forest Rocks -' It is a long standing rivalry between Cavernclan and Mapleclan on who owns Forest Rocks. This is because legend says that the First Paws, Oak and Cliff, where never given a border by their father and so both clans feel this area is rightfully theirs. Category:Clans